Declaración
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Cuando Elena dejó a Matt, Meredith fue su apoyo, pero en el momento en el que sus labios se unieron para dar paso al más maravilloso de los besos, la amistad y el amor se confundieron. Ahora Meredith sabe lo que siente, y quiere contárselo a Matt.


Estoy muy enfadada con el mundo porque no hay nada (ni un sólo fanfic) de Matt y Meredith. Y son mi otp, así que ahí va :)

_**Nota**: Lo que aparece en cursiva es flashback._

* * *

**DECLARACIÓN **

_**Pandora Lover**_

Estaba nerviosa, bueno, en realidad sería más acertado decir que estaba cardiaca. Me temblaban las manos, el corazón me latía a ritmos insospechados. Quería reír de forma histérica, llorar, gritar… Pero tenía que hacerlo. No había vuelta atrás. Ya había quedado con Matt, era imposible cancelar la cita.

Estaba loca, completamente loca. Iba a plantarme frente a él y decirle… y decirle, ¿qué? "_Llevo meses queriendo decirte que… ¿te quiero?" _Era ridículo. Ridículo pensar que tenía una sola oportunidad de ser correspondida.

Llegué al lugar de encuentro un cuarto de hora antes de lo acordado, incapaz de permanecer sentada me levanté y di vueltas en círculos repasando mentalmente mi declaración. ¡Joder, no podía salir nada bueno de aquello!

- ¿Meredith?

Me volví sobresaltada, no lo esperaba tan pronto. Allí estaba, frente a mí, tan hermoso como siempre, con la nariz roja por el frío, los cascos de su mp3 encajados en las orejas, prácticamente tiritando. Adorable. Como siempre.

- Hola – murmuré, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías contarme?

Suspiré. No, ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca. Y tenía que ser ahora.

Me senté a su lado, manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo. Aquella baldosa me resultó sumamente interesante.

- Estás asustándome – comentó preocupado -. ¿Qué pasa, Meredith?

Cometí el error de mirarle a los ojos. Dios sabe que me perdí en su mirada, y que, por un momento, una maldita milésima de segundo, todo pareció estar en calma. Hasta que recordé por qué le había llamado.

Todo comenzó cuando Elena dejó a Matt. Mi mejor amiga, dejando a mi mejor amigo.

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

_Su rostro se descompuso, sus ojos marrones verdosos se clavaron en los míos y me vi reflejada en el brillo de sus lágrimas._

_- No entiendo qué ha salido mal, Meredith. Yo la amaba… Le he dado todo…_

_- Ella se lo pierde, Matt…_

_No podía verlo así, ver su rostro descompuesto, sentir su corazón roto, sus ojos desorientados… Su dolor. Era insoportable._

_Lo abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho dejándole derramar todas aquellas lágrimas que tenía colapsadas en los ojos._

_- Estoy aquí para lo que quieras, Matt, lo que sea…_

_Me mordí el labio con preocupación y cierta culpabilidad, yo estaba al tanto de que Elena dejaría a Matt, sabía que ella no estaba cómoda con él, que ya no le interesaba ni lo necesitaba para nada más, pues ya era todo lo popular que podía ser. Además, estaba Stefan, el nuevo fichaje de Elena._

_- ¡Joder, Meredith! ¡Joder!_

_- Matt…_

_Acaricié su mejilla con cuidado, y fue entonces cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Y de pronto, me sentí bien, como hacía meses que no me sentía, me sentí segura a pesar de saber que estaba allí para protegerlo a él. E, inconscientemente nuestros labios se acercaron, hasta que se unieron para dar paso al más maravilloso de los besos, seguido por una culpabilidad y una traición inigualables._

- ¿Meredith?

Desperté entonces de mis recuerdos. Fue entonces, cuando Matt y yo nos besamos, cuando comenzó mi pesadilla. Yo, la mejor amiga de Elena, la mejor amiga de Matt, unida a ellos por un círculo vicioso, un triángulo lleno de traición. Matt amaba a Elena, y fue entonces cuando yo me di cuenta de que amaba a Matt, por mucho que quisiera ignorar ese sentimiento.

Elena no volvió a hablarme hasta meses después. ¿Cómo no iba a hacferlo? Su mejor amiga, liada con su ex novio. Sí, la había cagado. Pero traté de arreglarlo omitiendo el _pequeño_ detalle de que amaba a Matt, omitiéndoselo a Elena, omitiéndoselo a él.

Finalmente, Elena terminó por perdonarme. Y fue casi un regalo de Dios que volviéramos a mantener la misma confianza de siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aunque, claro que había ocurrido. Lo notaba en cada poro de mi piel, cuando veía a Matt con otra y me hervía la sangre, cuando temblaba sólo por su cercanía, cuando trataba de engañarme a mí misma diciendo que sólo lo consideraba un amigo. Pero más, cuando Matt me contó que Elena y él mantenían relaciones efímeras de vez en cuando.

_- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de lo mal que lo has pasado por ella, de lo que has sufrido… ¡Y vuelves con ella! – espeté, más furiosa de lo que pretendía._

_- Pero todo está bien, Meredith. Yo ya no siento nada por ella, sólo estamos juntos por diversión._

_- ¡Y una mierda! Vas a volver a pasarlo mal, Matt, vas a volver a sufrir por ella…_

_- Meredith, confía en mí, no siento nada por ella, no va a volver a hacerme daño…_

_- Mira – repliqué, resignada, con un extraño nudo en la garganta -, haz lo que te dé la gana. Pero yo ya no voy a meterme más, al final, la única que salgo perjudicada soy yo…_

_- Gracias, Meredith – comentó sarcástico._

Pasar llorando toda la noche fue una buena pista sobre mis sentimientos. Aunque en realidad me alegraba de que Matt estuviera con Elena y no con otra. Al fin y al cabo, yo ya había asumido que no podía competir contra ella, que Elena siempre estaría por encima de mí.

Traté de ignorar los temblores que me producía verlos juntos, el latido del corazón acelerado cada vez que me Matt me abrazaba amistosamente. Hasta que, un día, Elena me contó lo que jamás debía de haberme contado.

_- ¡Meredith! ¡No te lo vas a creer! – exclamó Elena corriendo por los pasillos del instituto._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¡Estoy con Stefan! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Stefan! ¡Llevo meses detrás de él!_

_Palidecí levemente._

_- ¿Y qué pasa con Matt, Elena?_

_- ¿Cómo que qué pasa con él? Pues nada, ¿qué va a pasar?_

_- Pero… estáis juntos._

_- No, no, no. Yo con Matt sólo estoy para… - parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas, no demasiado crueles, pero realistas._

_Yo la ayudé:_

_- Pasar el rato._

_- Joe, Meredith. Si lo dices así suena fatal._

¿Por qué no debió contarme aquello? Porque ahora que Matt y Elena no eran pareja ni oficial, ni extra-oficial, yo, ilusa de mí, creí que podría lograr algo con él.

_- Tal vez le cuente a Matt lo que siento – confesé ante Bonnie._

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra!_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Quieres volver a perder la amistad de Elena?_

_- Bonnie, Elena no quiere nada más de Matt…_

_- Sí, lo sé, todo ese rollo de Stefan, blablablá. Pero tienes un pequeño problema, palabras textuales de Elena: No me importa que Matt se líe con cualquiera, lo que no quiero es que lo haga con _ella_._

_Mi mundo se derrumbó._

_- Supongo que esa _ella_ soy yo._

_- En efecto._

Pero, a pesar de todo, un fin de semana (curiosamente un fin de semana que Elena desapareció con Stefan) volvió a ocurrir. Tal vez fuera el alcohol, la confusión, el cariño… Pero los labios de Matt volvieron a posarse sobre los míos, y yo no tuve valor suficiente como para apartarlo de mí y preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente dejé que Matt me hiciera olvidar por un momento que estaba volviendo a traicionar a Elena, que estaba volviendo a meter la pata, que nada de lo que hacía parecía tener sentido.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Sí, me lo había imaginado – sonrío Matt.

Había llegado el momento. El momento de ser egoísta, de confesarle mis sentimientos para saber qué estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros, para saber si debía olvidarme de él o si había una pequeña posibilidad de poder hacerlo feliz.

- Eh…

Quería hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mis labios. Estaba bloqueada, bloqueada por el miedo. No quería perderlo y estaba convencida de que si no sentía lo mismo por mí, se alejaría inevitablemente. Temía que me dijera que no era correspondida, pero también temía que me dijera que sí, porque entonces, tendría que enfrentarme a Elena, y, seguramente, volver a perderla.

Pero no debía pensar en ello. No, Elena se comportaba de forma egoísta, yo quería ser feliz. Había llegado el momento de comenzar a preocuparme por mi propia felicidad en lugar de la de los demás. ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para ser feliz? Decía siempre Bonnie. Pues yo estaba dispuesta a todo, a tirar la casa por la ventana, a descubrir de una vez qué pasaba.

- Quiero saber por qué nos besamos el otro día – solté sin pensar.

_A la mierda horas de preparación frente al espejo_, pensé indignada conmigo misma.

- ¿Qué? Bueno…

- Yo sé por qué lo hice, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste tú.

- ¿Y tú por qué lo hiciste?

- He preguntado yo primero – evadí.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio durante un periodo inmensurable de tiempo. Las baldosas parecían ser mortalmente interesantes. Suspiré, tenía que saberlo.

- Antes de nada, prométeme que nada va a cambiar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Prométeme que, te diga lo que te diga, no cambiarás respecto a mí.

- ¿Has matado a alguien? – bromeó, clavó su mirada en mi semblante serio y se apresuró a añadir – Era broma, sabes que no cambiará nada.

_Eso espero_, recé en mi fuero interno. Suspiré. Suéltalo, ya, ya, ya… ¡Ya!

- Te quiero – ya está -. Te quiero, Matt. Perdóname, pero es así, desde que nos besamos por primera vez. Me gustas, no puedo evitarlo, lo he intentado, pero nada da resultado. He estado durante meses negándomelo, diciéndome que sólo era algo pasajero, esperé y esperé pero nada cambió, Matt. Necesito… Necesito que me digas qué opinas al respecto, si tú también sientes algo por mí, si… Me quieres. Porque, de no ser así, no comprendo por qué nos besamos el otro día, no comprendo por qué pusiste en juego mi amistad con Elena una vez más… Yo tengo claro por qué lo hago, Matt, porque no puedo negarte nada, no puedo simplemente detenerte.

_Ya está, lo he soltado_, suspiré no sin alivio. Continué observando la baldosa mientras esperaba la respuesta de Matt, ya fuera positiva o negativa. Pero él no contestaba, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no alzar la vista y comprobar si se había dormido ante mi discurso. Sentía ganas de llorar, ganas de salir corriendo, vergüenza, me sentía patética, ridícula, ahí sentada, con el culo frío por el congelado pavimento y las mejillas encendidas a causa de la vergüenza.

_¿Qué he hecho? _pensé de pronto, _me he declarado a Matt, a mi mejor amigo… _El pánico comenzó a aflorar en mí, me sentía aturdida, histérica. Acababa de cavar mi propia tumba, acababa de poner en peligro mi amistad con Matt, mi amistad con Elena. Me propiné una bofetada mental con la palabra 'ilusa' refulgiendo de mis labios… Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que irme, no podía dejar que las lágrimas de estupidez recorrieran mis mejillas frente a él.

- Yo, eh… Lo siento – me disculpé incorporándome -. No tenía que haberte dicho nada, no tenía que… Dios, Matt, olvida todo lo que he dicho…

Comencé a caminar cuando sentí la fuerte mano de Matt asiendo mi brazo, impidiéndome continuar, las lágrimas cayeron libres por mis mejillas.

- Meredith – murmuró.

- Déjame marcharme, por favor – rogué de espaldas a él.

- Mírame, Meredith – solicitó forzándome a darme la vuelta.

Obedecí cabizbaja mientras me daba la vuelta, aún muerta de la vergüenza, lamentándome de mí misma por semejante acto patético.

Matt colocó su mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a levantar el rostro, forzando a que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Quise morir en el mismo instante en el que le observé, estaba mostrándome aquello que yo jamás podría tener, aquello que sólo pertenecía a Elena.

Acarició mi pómulo con cuidado, muy despacio, barriendo las lágrimas que encontraba a su paso. Su mero contacto me erizaba la piel, me cortaba la respiración, quería besarlo y abofetearlo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! – chillé histérica en un momento de debilidad – Sé que no me quieres, no hace falta que te muestres como el amigo que no quiero que seas…

Entonces, mis labios quedaron colapsados por los suyos, que se unieron a los míos con una rapidez inigualable. Podría haberlo apartado, podría haberlo alejado de mi lado y pegarle una bofetada exigiendo una explicación, pero, como siempre ocurría, fui incapaz. Incapaz porque una vez más me sentí bien con sus labios jugando con los míos, con su lengua deslizándose por mi boca, mostrándome nuevos mundos, nuevas experiencias. Era una ilusa si pensaba que aquello terminaría allí, porque en aquel momento me di cuenta de que no podría decir nada si Matt jugaba conmigo, porque en el momento en el que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos, olvidaría que en realidad amaba a mi mejor amiga, que en realidad me besaba Dios sabía por qué.

Pero en cuanto se separó dulcemente de mí y cerró los ojos tras colocar su frente contra la mía y pronunció las palabras mágicas:

- Yo también te quiero.

Entonces, entonces supe que mi vida cambiaría. Que había una razón por la cual me besaba, que era correspondida, que había un por qué en nuestras acciones, un por qué a la traición a Elena, una razón mayor que cualquier capricho o egoísmo: el amor.

Incapaz de controlarme, me lancé a sus brazos una vez más y lo aprisioné contra mí, besándolo con fuerza, con desesperación, con alivio.

Y ya no importó más Elena, no importaron las lágrimas, las dudas, la vergüenza. Todo estaba bien. Y Elena, tarde o temprano, tendría que aceptar nuestra relación, porque ella ya quería a Stefan, porque debía alegrarse por su mejor amiga.


End file.
